warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Brandon Rhea
Hello. I'm sure you don't remember me but a few months ago I asked to adopt the War Commander Wiki. Recently the creator of the Wiki came back after all these months with no warning and not only removed me as a burocrat and admin but also took credit for all my work on the War Commander Forums. There was no hello, no thank you, nothing. Then he started up an argument on a page (thats subject is stated as illegal on the forums) that ran off most of the people I had helping me. I don't know what you can do to help but you did say to let you know if I needed anything when I adopted the wiki. This is my Facebook page and this is his. I can provide chat evidance through Facebook if nessacary. I'm sorry to bother you, and if you cannot help would you please derect me to someone who can? Thomas Gunn 23:35, April 30, 2012 (UTC) *Hi. I've restored your rights here, and I left WarCommander a message about it. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 23:43, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much. Once again I'm sorry to bother you. Thomas Gunn 00:04, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Good day Brandon, as I was saying, Thomas is claiming that he is the owner of the wikia. Could you imagine that? For example, you've started a great work, then people continue making it better, then the person who make it better tell everyone that it is hims. in this link http://forums.kixeye.com/threads/203536, you can see in his signature "Owner of the War Commander Wikia" he's not even an admin of the fb page of WC wikia (http://www.facebook.com/WarCommanderWikia). and he can still contribute to the wikia without the admin rights. and if you want to know our conversation, read this. **You removed me as admin??? I only just no noticed. Kid I'm a bureaucrat I can add myself as an admin when ever I want. If you keep this up I'm going to be forced to contact Wikipedia. *http://www.facebook.com/KevinTresuelo2 hours agoKevin Handog Tresuelo**you had ti have to edit your siggy... *http://www.facebook.com/TommyGunn.45ACP2 hours agoThomas Gunn**I will not. **You left. *http://www.facebook.com/KevinTresuelo2 hours agoKevin Handog Tresuelo**okay. then don't. *http://www.facebook.com/TommyGunn.45ACP2 hours agoThomas Gunn**Wikia gave it to me. *http://www.facebook.com/KevinTresuelo2 hours agoKevin Handog Tresuelo**well, you don't really have the creator badge *http://www.facebook.com/TommyGunn.45ACP2 hours agoThomas Gunn**You may have created it but I made it. *http://www.facebook.com/KevinTresueloabout an hour agoKevin Handog Tresuelo**not just the creator. the founder *http://www.facebook.com/TommyGunn.45ACPabout an hour agoThomas Gunn**I put months of hard work into it and when you came back you took credit for it and slamed me on the forums. **I would have been very happy to have you back to help but what you did is unforgivable. *http://www.facebook.com/KevinTresueloabout an hour agoKevin Handog Tresuelo**your not anymore a bureaucrat* *http://www.facebook.com/TommyGunn.45ACPabout an hour agoThomas Gunn**Well lets just fix that. **I am going to file a complaint to Wikipedia and I will win. This is over. *http://www.facebook.com/KevinTresueloabout an hour agoKevin Handog Tresuelo**okay. I know the Wikia will tell "you can still contribute without the admin rights" **you really put months of edits to the wikia. i don't know why you need to be admin to continue what you have started. *http://www.facebook.com/TommyGunn.45ACPabout an hour agoThomas Gunn**Because I just deleted a spam page, protected a gratified page, banned spammers. *http://www.facebook.com/KevinTresueloabout an hour agoKevin Handog Tresuelo**an admin should have the following: • respect to the founder • respect to his/her co-admin • good moral • know what is his limitations • and respect for the other contributors you fail on #1, #3 and #4 *http://www.facebook.com/KevinTresueloabout an hour agoKevin Handog Tresuelo**and also, #2. 'cause I'm also an admin *http://www.facebook.com/TommyGunn.45ACPabout an hour agoThomas Gunn**I adopted that wiki after you left. When you came back I greeted you warmly. *http://www.facebook.com/KevinTresueloabout an hour agoKevin Handog Tresuelo**you greeted me warmly with your signature saying you **Owner of the WAr commander Wikia **when you show me you have changed, you can be an admin. and we can be pals *http://www.facebook.com/TommyGunn.45ACP42 minutes agoThomas Gunn**Well what do ya know? I'm an admin again. I have the plan to bring him back as an admin if he did respect the founder, edited his signature in the forums, and be pals. Hope your understand me. Thank you WarCommander 01:10, May 1, 2012 (UTC) And the full massage would be: =Messages Actions Kevin Handog Tresuelo Thomas Gunn Hi this is Thomas Gunn aka TommyGunn from the wiki. Its good to see ya came back. Please except my friend request so we can coordinate on what is being done on the wiki. Thanks. Kevin Handog Tresuelo ... Thomas Gunn Where are you getting your information on the unreleased units? I have submited most of them to the forum asking what they were and the mods have confermed that they are old skins of curret units. Thomas Gunn http://forums.kixeye.com/threads/197501-Another-new-unit-!!-! this is the second photo on the wiki. and Rich said it was already ingame. Thomas Gunn http://forums.kixeye.com/threads/196581-Mystery-lightening-tower this is the third unit on the wiki. Rich confirmed that it is the old skin for the Laser Tank. Thomas Gunn Due to the 4 flack barrels on the fourth unit I would think that it is the old skin for the Gatling Truck. and as for the first one it looks like a cobra with a longer nose. it still has a machine gun on the front which suggests that it would fire the exact same as the Cobra which I see no reson for KIXEYE to make a unit that dose the exact same thing while not looking or acting any diferant. Kevin Handog Tresuelo but why do you put in your signature "Owner of the War Commander Wikia" its awful when you put that/ Thomas Gunn I put that there because you ran off. You and every one of the other admins just seemed to run off after the Dr. Hax incident (which I still don't understand why ya didn't just bann him). I had been working by myself on that wiki adding all of the stats, making new pages, laying out links better... and then someone came to the wiki and started trashing it again. I was doing all I could to fix all this things he was doing but in the end I almost gave up. I was thinking to myself "if I only had adminship I could bann him and fix this all". So I contacted Wikipedia and asked them for adminship. They told me that if I could get the 2 other members that were posting from time to time to agree they would let me adopt the Wiki. I did it. The wiki was working perfectly, the spam had stopped, people knew its name and everyone would go to it if they needed info. Then you came back. You made a post on the forums that pretty much said that I was a lier and no one should trust me and that you were returning after all this time to take credit for all the work I had done. Next thing I know the wiki had blown up someone started removing all the content from pages, you started a "unreleased units" page (which is nothing more than a old textures page) started arguments right there in the middle of pages and ran off the few members that were working on the wiki. I hope you can now understand why I'm so pissed when you don't even respond back about the things that do matter. I'm happy for your help but I don't need you ruining this wiki out of spite for me. Thomas Gunn Now I want to start this all over again. Welcome back, I appreciate any help you can provide. I hope you like the changes I have made in your (LONG) absence. If you need any help editing please feel free to contact me on the forum or my Facebook. I will delete any spam I see. Thank you and happy editing. Thomas Gunn You removed me as admin??? I only just no noticed. Kid I'm a bureaucrat I can add myself as an admin when ever I want. If you keep this up I'm going to be forced to contact Wikipedia. Kevin Handog Tresuelo you had ti have to edit your siggy... Thomas Gunn I will not. Thomas Gunn You left. Kevin Handog Tresuelo okay. then don't. Thomas Gunn Wikia gave it to me. Kevin Handog Tresuelo well, you don't really have the creator badge Thomas Gunn You may have created it but I made it. Kevin Handog Tresuelo not just the creator. the founder Thomas Gunn I put months of hard work into it and when you came back you took credit for it and slamed me on the forums. I would have been very happy to have you back to help but what you did is unforgivable. Kevin Handog Tresuelo your not anymore a bureaucrat* Thomas Gunn Well lets just fix that. I am going to file a complaint to Wikipedia and I will win. This is over. Kevin Handog Tresuelo okay. I know the Wikia will tell "you can still contribute without the admin rights" you really put months of edits to the wikia. i don't know why you need to be admin to continue what you have started. Thomas Gunn Because I just deleted a spam page, protected a gratified page, banned spammers. Kevin Handog Tresuelo an admin should have the following: • respect to the founder • respect to his/her co-admin • good moral • know what is his limitations • and respect for the other contributors you fail on #1, #3 and #4 Kevin Handog Tresuelo and also, #2. 'cause I'm also an admin Thomas Gunn I adopted that wiki after you left. When you came back I greeted you warmly. Kevin Handog Tresuelo you greeted me warmly with your signature saying you Owner of the WAr commander Wikia when you show me you have changed, you can be an admin. and we can be pals = I'm sorry but I have lost my temper on this. I have tried to be nice to him but he has been screwing with me every time we chat. I would show you the post he made on the forums saying that I was a liar and no one should trust me but the forum mods deleted the post. I am honestly sick of him discrediting everything I have done for this wiki and publicly insulting me. I just want to make this wiki as good as it can be. Also I resently attended your webinar on categorizing and I now realise why I wasn't able to edit navigation. He had removed me as an admin at the time. Thomas Gunn 01:37, May 1, 2012 (UTC) *The key thing to remember here is that the wiki belongs to neither of you, yet it also belongs to both of you. No single individual owns a wiki. It's a community project. It's Thomas', it's WarCommander's, and it's anyone else's who edits on the wiki. Admins and bureaucrats are just users with a few extra buttons to help with wiki maintenance. Founder is a title that simply denotes who clicked the "Start a wiki" button. If you both can remember that and avoid any clash of egos, then this wiki will be much better off for it. : ) - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 01:43, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I have not said I was the owner of the wiki anywhere other than my signature on the forums. My origal sig was "Admin of the War Commander Wiki" but I cannot impersonat or in anyway hint that I am a admin of the forums so I changed it. People even asked me about whether or not I owned the wiki and I would always awnser the same: No one owns a wiki, I merely am the only admin. No one has had a problem with it until now.Thomas Gunn 01:59, May 1, 2012 (UTC)